


If I Lay Here

by lesbeanviv



Series: fluffy yoi oneshots [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gen, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Oneshot, Possible OOC-ness, Romance, im gonna tag it anyways, is this fluff?, more tags to be added later when i think of them, viktor is lovesick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 04:11:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10070930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbeanviv/pseuds/lesbeanviv
Summary: Viktor is just enjoying laying next to Yuuri. That's it, that's the fic





	

Viktor slowly woke to the soft light peeking through the curtains. It was the morning after the Cup of China, and an early one at that. His eyes, still crusty with sleep, were teased by the gentle morning sun. The light making pretty patterns against his closed eyelids.

The sun wasn’t the first thing he noticed, though.

No, the first thing he noticed was the heat emanating from Yuuri’s skin, where it was plastered to him. The warmth of their entangled legs and feet warming him right up. The gentle warmth he felt in his chest, where Yuuri’s back was currently residing, and the way in which he had grabbed his right arm, from where it was slung over his waist, and pressed it right over his heart, where he could feel it beat in the slow rhythm that could only be caused by sleep.

His nose was teased by the tiny, black hairs in Yuuri’s neck. And in turn, he teased Yuuri with feather light kisses peppered all over the back of his neck. Almost enough to wake up the recipient, but when Yuuri shifted, he stopped. Yuuri deserved all the rest he could get after the exhausting day he’d had. A quad flip was no small feat.

 

Viktor had never been the type to stay in bed once he’d woken up, but being here, with Yuuri, in this hotel room, changed his mind.

 

However, he started to feel needles in his left arm, where, unfortunately, Yuuri’s head was currently resting. So Viktor tried to pry his arm from underneath the sleeping creature in front of him, but he quickly found out that Yuuri had other ideas, his warm hand shot out from underneath the blankets, and tried to keep him there, even while asleep.

Viktor chuckled, the deep sound coming from his chest almost resonated in the room. He was quick to stop his movement though, lest he wake up his sleeping beauty. Yuuri never was one to let things go.

 

Viktor’s eyelids slowly drifted closed again, lulled to sleep by the warmth that was Yuuri.

 

The next time he awoke, it was much lighter in the room. It was also a lot colder.

“Yuuri?” he mumbled. With a whoosh, the door to the bathroom opened and out came Yuuri, accompanied by little clouds of steam. His slicked back hair quickly falling in front of his face. “Oh, Viktor, you’re up.” he said. Viktor took some time to appreciate the nice pants he was wearing, the soft grey fabric decorated with small, white dots, that hung _just so_ on his hips. The way it accentuated his beautiful thighs.

“Hmmm Yuuurri, come here,” Viktor murmured, while extending his right arm to caress the spot he wanted the man most, right next to him.

Yuuri just gave him the softest smile he had ever seen, all crinkly eyes and rosy cheeks. He humoured him. He really did, because he climbed right back into the hotel bed.

 

They were face to face now, and Viktor slowly stretched out his arm to cup Yuuri’s cheek. His fingertips only just disappearing into his hairline. Yuuri immediately leaned into his touch and closed his beautiful, cinnamon eyes. Viktor had never seen him this open with him. It must’ve been caused by the talk they had last night. Yuuri's feet slowly found their way in between his legs again, and he settled right into arms. The scent of his shampoo slowly filled his nose, and Viktor smiled in contentment.

 

They still had a few hours to kill until they were supposed to leave for the airport, but they stayed right there, just forgetting the world around them, until they were the only ones in it.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright that was it! Thanks for reading!  
> This is my first completed fic ever, so I'm really glad I finally found the peace of mind to stop writing on it. Any feedback would be really appreciated! I'm still figuring out this html thing, but if you want to scream at me about yoi, or about anything really, my tumblr is http://sweetcarlos-bravecarlos.tumblr.com/ (where im still figuring out my theme on not-mobile as well) (also, how do you make like a link????)


End file.
